Ithil
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: "Whenever you need me I'll be there, or at least until my heart stops beating" It was a promise, but it was enough to make her feel alive, even when she knew she was running out of time. She wanted to see the end of their play, of their game. And nothing was going to stop her, not even death. Girl falls in ME. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "Whenever you need me I'll be there, or at least until my heart stops beating" It was a promise, but it was enough to make her feel alive, even when she knew she was running out of time. Girl falls in ME. Legolas/OC

**Note:** This may or may not be a Marie Sue, I do not completely get the meaning of the term so be warm.

**Note 2:** English is not my first language, so please be patient and understand why is possible to find some grammatical disorder.

_This letter: Thoughts_

**Chapter 1:** Lonely.

* * *

_Listen _

_As close as you can_

_Look for me_

_I'll be there_

_At nights_

_In your dreams_

_My lullaby will reach you_

_Even if I look cold towards you_

_Do not fear_

_I'll be there_

_For now_

_And forever._

_- _**Moon.**

* * *

Cardiomyopathy literally means heart muscle disease.

I was twelve the first time the doctors told me what was wrong with me.

Three, maybe four months after that, I had my first heart failure.

I have had three failures in my life. The second time happened when I was fifteen, and the third time was months after my sixteen birthday, and at that moment, I was officially dead for thirty seconds.

The doctors said that it was a real miracle, since at that moment they already had stopped trying to bring me back, since it was already, in his own words, "too late" when suddenly the monitor announced that my heart was actually beating again. Slowly, weakly, but beating.

I didn't have had the time to feel happy or anything when I woke up, and it would have been nice a couple of minutes of peace before they gave me the news. At that moment I should have guessed that something was wrong. I should have wondered why she was not there besides my bed, or why nobody was telling me that they already called her, and that she was in her way. I should have known that when Aunt Emily came into the room crying, those were not happy tears.

You see, the thing about some rooms in the emergency wing of the hospital that was near my house, was that the doors were transparent; you could see through them. And when I came in, with the pain in my chest and the clouds in my mind, they didn't let my mom come inside with me, so she had to stay outside, looking at me through the glass door.

If I think really hard, I can remember looking at her face just before I fell in darkness. She was scared, she was crying, but I hate myself for realizing just now how at that moment, even faster than me, she was dying.

So when the doctors told me that they didn't know why, that they tried everything but it wasn't enough to keep her in this world, that she was gone, I can't said that I was surprised.

Even though I knew it, it didn't ease the pain at all.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The woods were silent, and even the instrumental music that was coming from the headphones was like noise for her, so she ended up hanging them in her neck and turning off the iPod nano that was almost glued to the shirt that was under the giant sweater that covered most part of her body, trying to find the sound of the birds that she could see flying .

"Make sure the windows are totally closed, we don't want you to catch a cold" When Yue looked away from the window, she saw how her uncle was leaving the last box in the floor, besides the ones that were already there "This is the last one. I swear Yue, your aunt packed all the heavy stuff in those last boxes so she could see me suffer" She chuckle at his face, knowing that the boxes where, probably, filed with all her books.

"What do you think you are telling the girl, eh Joseph?" The teenager smiled when her aunt came into the room smacking her husband's head from behind, putting one of her hands in her hip after that. The woman was tall, short brown hair and brown eyes, different from her husband´s blond hair and clear eyes.

"I'm joking woman, joking!"

"I thought so"

Boxes where in the floor, some of them opened, some on top of another, waiting for her. It was not like she was in a hurry or something, because she really wasn't, but it was one of the few things that she could do when her uncle and aunt where in the house.

By doctor's orders, she was not to stay in a place that could cause any type of fright. That basically meant that she had to move from her house in the very heart of California, to a summer house in Napa that her parents brought with her aunt and uncle even before she was born, until only-gods-knows-how-long. At the moment it was the only place that could bear both her with her things and the rest of the things of importance that had been in her old house- meaning, all of her mother things.

She could remember weekends in that house, countless Christmas, summers and thanks giving's, but after her dad's death, the memories just... almost disappear. After lots of conversations, the doctors said that it was better for her being in the woods, where she could relax, than in her house in California.

"Anyway, what do you think? I didn't really have the time to put everything together, but I tried to find a color for the walls similar to the one of your old room. We also tried to put the furniture in the same order, do you like it?" The short haired woman crossed her arms will taking a look around the room.

It was true; it did look a look like her old room. The bed, the library, the chair that was besides the door, the lamps, the clock, the wooden chest that she used as a closet, even the fabrics and the pads that she used to put in the window seat that she was using at the moment, to make it comfortable... almost everything was there, arranged to look like her old room, but... it felt so different... was it really because of the walls? The color was really similar, but not really the same... and the person that chose her old rooms color was her mother.

She shook her head, refusing to start to think about that with them in the same room.

"Yeah, thanks" She did her best to smile, and by the look that her aunt gave her back, she did a good job.

"I'm glad" The woman smiled, but turned around a little when the house phone started to ring downstairs.

"I'll pick that" Joseph walked out of the room, followed by his wife, leaving the girl alone for a moment.

The cell phone ringtone was the thing that could take her eyes off the door and make her get up of her stop. Disconnecting the phone from its charger, which was placed on top of her night side table, she looked at the screen. It was a message.

'Hon, just got back. At the airport' It said. It was from Jessica, the person that Yue could call mad and, at the same time, sister. For the summer she had been in some fancy hotel in Italy with her parents and her little brother, Sean. She almost took a flight back when she told her everything that was happening, from the heart attack to her mother's death, and Yue still didn't know how she manage to keep her there.

Then the alarm appeared on the screen, the words "MEDS" claiming her attention for a second before she went mad enough to turn off the phone and stuff it in her pocket.

"You are going to follow that, right?" She didn't have to turn around to know that her uncle was standing behind her, looking from behind her shoulder her actions, she was sure he was talking about the alarm.

"Yes, I'm going to"

"Good"

To prove her point, because he was still staring at her, she went over her night side table and grabbed the plastic bottle and turned around, moving the bottle in her hand so he could hear the sound that were making the pills.

"Good" He repeated, but maybe more to himself than to her, and turned to the door, walking into the hallway again.

Yue sighed as she stuffed the bottle in her hoodie pocket.

Two weeks after her heart failure, her mother funeral took place without her. At that time, she had strictly forbidden to step out of the hospital until further notice. Not until one week later, when she was stable enough to walk as much as she could before the nurses found her, her doctors announced that, after talking with her aunt, they had put her name in a transplant list.

Since then, it was a constant battle with her uncle a

She had the theory that they were giving her lots of things to think about, so she wouldn't focus on the fact that she could not have said goodbye to her mother.

Maybe that was the reason why she wasn't really grieving. She didn't really felt that she was... gone. She didn't see her, but apparently her brain didn't make the connection yet. She sure had cried, she cried herself to sleep, but it was different.

"Water for the medicine" She forced herself to change the subject in her mind, turning and walking outside the room and into the hallway, going down the stairs a few seconds after that.

"I have to go and speak with the landlord" The couple was standing in front of the front door, a couple of steps away from the stairs. The girl stopped in the last step, tilting her head to one side while looking at them.

"Maybe I should wait until you come back to go the city to get lunch"

"No" The both of them looked at her at the same time, the concern tattooed to their faces "I will be okay" She shook her head, with a small smile on her face, almost to prove her point, while resting her shoulder against the wood of the wall "I spend a lot of time alone in the hospital, a will be fine a couple of house with no one looking at me. I swear that I will not open the door to strangers, no matter what, you can both go"

"Are... you sure?"

"Yeah"

They looked at each other, uncertain, but at the ended moved slowly to get the keys to their cars, sometimes looking at her when they though she was not seeing. She just stood there, waiting, staring at the woods that she could see across the window. She could just make out a little of the house where their neighbors, a really old and sweet couple, lived.

"Maybe you could play a little, you know, just to pass the time" Joseph said, and she nodded, even though she doubted it. Even though the violin was the first of her things that came into the house, she had not touched since she left it at her room "We will back in just a couple of hours, maybe less than that, you don't worry kiddo" He smiled, patting her head before opening the door and stepping out.

"If you need anything, absolutely anything, you call us and in the midwife you go over the neighbors house, Mr. Johnson and his wife will gladly have you over" Emily looked at her while putting on a sweater, with her car keys in one hand.

"I know"

"Yue" Stepping closer, she hugged her, caressing her long brown her a little "We will make it work. We can live here with you until we can put everything in order, we can bring our work to here. Is... is going to work out just fine, I promise"

Yue nodded, returning the hug. She broke apart and they smiled at each other before the older closed the door after her.

Emily was not really her aunt, she was her godmother, and also, she was her dad's childhood friend, like Joseph. Since Yue could remember, she has been there, always taking her place as both her godmother and godfather, since her real godfather was somewhere in another continent probably looking for 'adventures'. Last time the girl heard from him, he was in India. He couldn't make it to the funeral, a couple of weeks ago, so they were expecting him anytime now.

And she couldn't blame him. She didn't make it to the funeral either.

She stood there until she could not hear the car engines at all, and after a while, and completely forgetting about the water, she went upstairs, with all the intentions of going where the rest of the things of her old house- her mother things- were accumulating, the attic.

You could certainly call it masochism.

Her mother liked to paint. Sometimes, in the days when without a reason they would come to that house; she would paint beautiful scenery's, places that you imagine just after reading a fairytale. She would paint one in a small canvas and then sit in front of it all day, just looking at it with this strange look in her eyes. When it was dry she would take the canvas a put in inside the attic, with the others. Then she would smile at Yue, with her beautiful face slightly colored by a few drops of paint.

All the paintings that were in her house were her mother works.

She breathed heavily.

But she still went up there, hopping that she could at least try to clean up the room.

While walking, after passing her bedroom door which was the only one in the second floor since her uncle and aunt was in the first one, Yue cough a glimpse of herselff in the mirror of the hallway, and stared at it for a moment. She was not beautiful, and being as small as she was, she was just cute. Not radiant like her mother was- dear god, she was not even near her beauty. Even if they had the same blue/green eyes, her mother's eyes were always sparkling. Even if her hair was as long and wavy as hers, her brown couldn't be compared to her reddish hair.

And she have had faced it a really long time ago- her face will never be like her mother's.

'Okay, this is not helping at all' She though and keep walking,

The attic was at the very top of the house, kind of apart because of the stairs at the end of the second floor that lead to it. The wood cracked when her bare foot touched it, and for a moment she was scared the wood would break. But if it was going to happen, she made it to the door before she could fall or anything.

When the door was opened, some dust actually hit her face, making her cough. Then at least she could look inside the room, half expecting to start crying at the very moment her eyes landed on the first canvas.

The ones that were in her old house were on top of everything; those were the ones that she saw first when she went in. There were so many inside, maybe one hundred or more, from different sizes and representing different things. Yue could remember thinking while looking at her mother painting, that all her paintings resembled each other, almost as if they were on huge picture. Even at that moment, she could still see the connection.

Some other things where there too, like the shelves of the living room, or the desk of her mother's studio.

At the back of the room, the biggest canvas of all caught her eye. Even if there was a couple of white sheets covering it, her memory of it was still as clear as water, and when she crossed the room and reached over to take the sheets away, Yue could feel the nostalgia accumulating in her chest.

It was almost two times higher than her (not that it was so difficult with her height, mind you) and really large. After taking the sheets off, she actually had to take a couple of steps back to really look at it.

The sun touched the green mountains, and made the waterfall spark like silver, the same happened with the houses that could be seen in the mountain. The beauty of the painting almost took her breath away for a moment.

She had seen that painting before. Many, many times in the past, years ago when she was still a child.

In a way, it was like looking at her mother's face one again.

And then, the world around her went blurry.

For a moment, she thought that she was having a heart failure, but somehow that was different from the other times. The feeling of her back hitting the floor confused her more, because what she was feeling at that moment was way too hard a cold to be the wooden floor of her attic. She could hear nothing but noise- really strange noise, like the wind when it goes really fast and pass your ears, but she was almost sure that it was no wind.

When she opened her eyes the blurry vision was still there, making Yue feel really dizzy, but not dizzy enough to not notice the white shaped that were standing in front of her. And horrible sound came to hear ears, something that was between a human scream and an animal one.

She wanted to scream as well, but she couldn't.

Yue opened her mouth, desperate to say something, anything, but it was another who screamed. And the voice sounded so close that she could have sworn that the person was beside her.

Even when the sound of the air stopped, and the white shapes became dark as the night sky. She couldn't see clearly, but she did notice that in fact, someone was beside her, to her right.

"Frodo!"

Other people came into view, or at least she thought they were man. They stood beside her, looking over them, but she couldn't make anything from what she was seeing.

It was still too blurry.

"Where- who- she... she wasn't there before!"

"What is happening!?"

The strange screams came again, the sound of metal as well. After a moment, she knew that people was moving around her and around the person besides her, but she couldn't keep her eyes open more than a few seconds to find out what was happening.

"Strider! Help him, strider!

"He was stab by a morgul blade. This is beyond my skills to heal. He needs elvish medicine!"

"We... are not going to leave her here, right? She's a lady! And I think she is hurt!"

There was a moment of silence, so heavy that you could almost feel the pressure in the air. She tried to blink a little, but her vision was still blurry.

"She should be light- she is small, put her in Bills back"

Normally, Yue would have been really offended because of that statement, but right now when she couldn't even find her voice or keep her eyes open to see who was the one that at that very moment was picking her up, she really paid attention to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: English is not my first language, so please be patient and understand why is possible to find grammatical disorder.

**Note 2**: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings

_This letter: thoughts._

**Chapter 2:** The One Ring.

* * *

The first thing that her body could tell her was that she was lying in a bed.

Her fingertips could feel the soft fabric beneath them as she tried to stretch her fingers and move her hands. Opening her eyes was the most difficult part since, apparently, there was a lot of light inside the room, but when she could, the ceiling seemed to blurry to keep looking at it.

Blinking several times, trying to adjust her eyes, she could somehow start to see normal, and then kind of expected to be able to look at her wooden ceiling. But she was received by almost white one.

Startled, Yue tried to sit in the bed, but found that she could hardly hold her weight with her arms to look around.

There was a lot of open space inside the room. Every corner was illuminated by the light of the sun, and she could see the trees poking their branches inside the room through the enormous window, or was it a balcony? She couldn't really tell.

There was a small table besides her bed that had on top her earphones, with the iPod still with them, her cell phone and the bottle of medicine that had been stuffed in her hoodie pocket.

That was when she realized that her pajamas were perfectly folded in the table of the other side of the bed, and that she was wearing something similar to the pajama shirt, made out of a really odd material that, even if it was really comfortable, startled her a little, and her shorts were replaced by a pant made out of the same fabric as the shirt.

She could remember the feeling of falling, the darkness and the white shapes when she was on the floor. She could remember the scream of the person besides her. But then, darkness and the horrible animal/human screams, and that only made her feel the panic rise in her chest, thing that by inertia she tried to block to prevent problems with her heart.

Pushing the covers aside, and moving with a lot of effort her legs over the edge of the bed, she could manage to get into a sitting position. The calm and the silence, only broke by some birds that seemed too far away, were only making everything worse; she almost wished to hear the horn of a car or people talking. Anything that could tell her that she was still near civilization. Even the air smelled different, almost too...pure.

A couple of curses leaved her mouth when her attempts of moving her arms without pain failed. They were too sore.

Using the night table to stand up, she took a couple of steps forward, feeling to dizzy to keep herself up. Her arms touched the wall and she had to use it to slice to sit on the floor.

"Where the hell am I?" She hissed when her butt touched the floor.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention. Two women and two men entered the room, each of them ridiculously ...perfect. She was so caught up looking at their smooth skin and trying to guess why it looked so familiar, that she didn't notice until a moment later that they were wearing really strange clothes. Beautiful, but strange.

She pressed herself to the wall the instant she cough a glimpse of the man's swords. The woman that was apparently the head of the group, with really long golden hair, noticed were her eyes were fixed on and turned her head to say something that Yue didn't understand. The two men's answer her in the same language and after what seemed like a discussion, they took a couple of steps back, almost exiting the room.

"There, do you feel more comfortable? Please fear not, they are not going to hurt you" The head woman turned her head to look at her face again, this time with a small smile, trying to calm the girl "My name is Siladhiel, my companion here is Amarth" the other woman bowed her head slightly "We were expecting your awaking to be soon, so we were ordered to be here when that happened. I apologize for not being here in time"

Something in her voice made her nerves actually clear a little, to the point where she relaxed her muscles and kind of separated herself from the wall.

"Now, my lady, would you please tell us your name?" The woman, Siladhiel, was obviously pleased with her reaction, the smiled on her lips could tell the girl that much.

"...Yue… Yue Shean"

"That's quite a peculiar name, in all my years I have never met anyone with that name, but is beautiful nevertheless. Then, lady Yue, may I come closer? The floor is cold, is not good for you to be much time sitting there, and I doubt your legs could take you to your bed"

Puzzled by her words, the girl tried to rise to her bare feet, but to her complete horror, she couldn't raise her body more than a few inches from the ground before hitting the floor again.

"You were unconscious for a couple of days; it's not strange for your muscles to not work" For a moment she stared at her legs, trying to breath really deep so the panic wouldn't take her. Trying to focus on another thing, Yue looked up to see Siladhiel, still standing in her place "Can we come closer? I promise you, we want to help you"

A couple of seconds passed before the girl nodded her head. Both women helped the youngest one in the room in the bed once more, always graceful with their movements, and Yue couldn't help but think that those movements seemed oddly familiar.

But then she saw something that occupied her thoughts completely.

Because at that moment they were closer than before, Yue was perfectly capable of catching a look of the woman pointed ear, thing that made her gasp a little.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" Siladhiel looked at her almost immediately, wondering if she had damage her in any way.

"You...you are not..." Because she couldn't find a word at that moment, she ended up looking at her ears hoping that would explain what she meant.

"From the race of man? No, we are not. We are elves. Have no one compare you to one before? You could pass for one from afar"

"Elves..." Slowly, the words rolled out of her mouth, making them notice the unfamiliarity with the use of the word "…_Where the hell am I?_"

"You are in what in the common tongue is called Rivendell, realm of Lord Elrond, and is way pass noon, the sun should go down in an hour or so. Lord Estel arrived with you and the hobbits four days ago; he was quite preoccupied because you didn't gave him sings of waking up anytime soon"

"Ho…Hobbit? What is that?" Silence fell inside the room for a moment longer than needed, giving her enough time to see how the woman looked at each other quite intensely "Is something wrong?" They looked at her for a second time before looking at each other again with something in their eyes that Yue couldn't quite understand, almost like they were speaking with each other through the eye-contact "What?" In her voice, the desperation of getting answer was almost too obvious.

"We are not to ask you any questions or make you worry about anything while you start to recover your energy, so please do not fear anything for the moment, I give you my word, this is a safe place."

Yue opened her mouth again, but her stomach apparently wanted her attention more than anything, because the sound that came out of it wasn't normal at all.

Silence.

After a moment, the two women chuckled slightly, making her blush with embarrassment.

"Now, you must be hungry"

* * *

"This is really good"

"I'm glad to hear that" The woman smiled at her while apparently arranging the sheets of the bed, even though they looked perfect to her, while the girl ate from the wooden tray that was brought to her a few minutes before "I'm sorry we do not have anything like your plates, we do not eat meat, at least not normally, but I assure you that everything you are eating will give you the strength you need"

"Oh no, this is quite alright, I do not eat meat in my home either" The girl shook her head.

"You don't?"

"No, I never really liked to eat meat, or chicken, maybe a little of fish, oh, but I have to drink tons of milk each day, I will stay forever short otherwise"

"We do have milk" Siladhiel stood by her side, with both her hands together in a very elegant way "I will bring some to you"

"I see you have made our guest quite comfortable, Siladhiel; I knew you were the correct person to take care of the lady here"

Before the youngest in the room could answer Siladhiel, two men came into de room. One was quite old, with grey cloaks and a staff by his hand, long grey hair, and the other had brown hair, dressed in elegant tunics. She could tell by his graceful moves and not by his ears, that he was an elf.

"My lord Elrond" Siladhiel bowed her head deeply "Lady Yue was just finishing eating"

"That is quite alright" The brown hair man nodded at her before looking at the girl, who tensed a little and blushed while trying to clean her mouth the best she could, she was almost positively sure that she had made a disaster while eating as fast as she had been eating, and the intense way he was looking at her, like he was amaze by something, didn't really helped her "You do not have to stop, lady Yue, for I have been told, you need your strength back" He smiled, sensing her nervousness "I'm Elrond Halfelven, right now you are at my house"

"I..."

"I do not wish to preoccupy you at this moment" He held a hand up, signaling her that she didn't need to say anything "But I indeed wanted to see you up with my own eyes, since the last few times you have been deeply sleep. Yes, I saw you, my healing skills where enough for taking care of your wounds, but not quite enough to bring you back from the shadow that were chasing your mind" His eyes became serious.

She looked at him, and then down, closing her eyes, trying to remember. The darkness that she saw before waking, and the screams…

"...It was really dark... but those screams, a really awful one, like an animal, but at the same time it was not, and the other... it was a mans..."

"To have the sound of the black riders in your dreams, I start to realize why your mind refused to wake your body. But please, do not trouble yourself with that at this moment" The other man spoke for the first time, surprising her a little. When she looked up at him after opening her eyes, taking notice of his grey attire, the old man smiled down at her "You had us quite preoccupied, lady"

"I present to you lady Yue, Gandalf the grey, great wizard and friend from old"

"Too old, I fear" He chuckled.

"Yue Shean" She said and blushed deeply, realizing that she was making a fool of herself, they obviously already knew her name.

"A lovely name" Said Gandalf, staring at her in the same way lord Elrond had a few moments ago, like he was amazed by something, and ones more she couldn't keep the one contact "Quite unique, as well, like its owner"

"So I have been told"

"We will no brother you more, at least for today. Rest and tomorrow at morning we will talk about your situation over breakfast, that is, if you are well enough"

"Thank you… I… don't know what I would have done if had not ended up here"

"It is our pleasure"

When they were gone, she sighed a little, relaxing her shoulders. They were nice people, but she was trying really hard to not fall in panic when she thought about the how she got to where she was at the moment, sensing that she wouldn't like the answer at all. She could tell things from what had been told to her, but she was almost one hundred percent sure she was going to really have a heart attack if she didn't prepare herself to know the full truth.

"Now, young lady, maybe a bath and some other clothes are going to do you well today" Siladhiel took the tray away, noticing that the girl had lost her appetite, and placing it in one of the night side tables "After that, you can keep resting"

"But nothing is wrong with these clothes"

"We wanted you to wake up with clothes similar to the ones you were wearing, so the crafters used your old ones to make the ones you are wearing, though they had to guess how your pants were before they were reaped. Do woman are used to use pants, where you are from?"

"Pants? What pants?" She was quite certain she wasn't wearing pants the day that everything happened, just the old shorts that she used as pajamas.

"The clothing you were wearing" Now it was the elf's turn to look confused, and it was quite a strange thing to see.

"But those are shorts" When Siladhiel stared at her in silence, wondering what to answer her, Yue's heart stopped a second when the idea came to her mind. She even had to pass swallow a little to speak clearly "You… do not have shorts here, right?"

"I… don't think so"

"Bloody hell"

* * *

"We will have to start working on your coordination, lady Yue"

The only reason why the elf was saying that, was because when the girl though she could walk on her own in the morning she was to go out of her room to take breakfast with lord Elrond, she kind of had a… confusion with her feet, and ended up flat on her face in the floor. It's our duty to point out that such thing happened when a group of what Siladhiel called, "young elfs" (ages between two hundred and so) was passing through the hallway.

She still didn't know how they managed to stay calm while helping her up, if she had been in their places she would have ended up in the floor with whoever had fallen, but in her case because of laughter.

"And we will have to start working on you calling me 'lady', as well" Siladhiel smiled down at her while holding her arm, careful but firm, in case the human's weak legs would decide to suddenly go even weaker.

Outside her room, everything was as stunning as the girl thought it would be. The things that could be seen from her balcony were not even the half of shining as they were in the very heart of Rivendell. She wondered how they managed to keep the hallways that clean if the place was almost completely open and they had trees everywhere.

Besides, the elves that she occasionally saw, that bowed their heads with perfect grace, were as stunning as Rivendell itself. Was it her, or they glowed on their own? If they were as perfect as they seemed, it wouldn't be strange at all.

"I feel so out of place…"

"Nonsense, you are absolutely welcome here, everybody knows it. Besides, maybe the resemblance is little, almost cero, but some of your features are elvish-like"

"Now how is the one talking nonsense?"

Even if she was wearing the beautiful blue dress that was given to her, that, by the way, Siladhiel called too _plain _(If that was plain, she definitely didn't know what beauty was), it was too obvious that she was human. Because Yue knew she was going to make a fool of herself while wearing the dress, she truly fought with the she-elf so she could get something similar to pants and shirts, and somehow managed to convince her to try and find a pair or two that could feat her.

The girl could only pray to all the gods she knew for luck enough to not fall again in front of such ridiculously graceful creatures as elves until then.

"Here we are" Siladhiel brought her back to reality with her announcement, looking at a room that was wide open. A couple of seconds later Yue realized that it didn't have a door. At first, she though the room was a library, but as they walked she could see a kind of terrace with a almost round wooden table. She could see plates with food on it, and suddenly she was starving, but it was not distraction enough to not notice Gandalf and lord Elrond standing besides the table.

"How do you feel this morning, lady Yue?" Lord Elrond greeted, smiling at her.

"I would feel a lot better if the people stopped calling me 'lady'" With the answer, Gandalf smiled at her.

"Come, you must be hungry, and your legs must be tired" Siladhiel helped her up the short stairs to the terrace, leaving her sitting on one of the wooden chairs. The girl sighed softly, stretching her legs a little.

"I will come back later, lady Yue" The she-elf bowed her head, clapping her hands together like, it seemed, she was use to.

"You are not staying?" Siladhiel shook her head "Oh… well, see you later"

Siladhiel bowed her head again, this time to the three of them, and walked out of the terrace and then out of the room, leaving the girl with the two men, who at that moment were taking their places in the other two chairs that were there as well.

"Please do not hold back, enjoy" The brown haired elf motioned to the oats plate that was in front of her. Started to eat, trying to not seem too childish "This is very good"

"Im glad you like it, we were not sure what you would like, so we opted for the basics"

"You are doing more than what I would expect for someone I do not know"

"Please, like I have said before, It is my pleasure" The elf bowed her head slightly and she tried to do the same, trying to copy what she could remember from Siladhiel movements. When she looked up again, she found Gandalf with his eyes on her direction. He was staring at her, and she felt the nervous knot on her stomach, feeling that she was being somehow tested. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to return the eye contact.

"Is there something wrong, mister Gandalf?"

"Forgive me, lady Yue. But the more I look at you, the more I have the strange feeling that you are familiar to me. But I am pretty sure we have not met before…" The eye contact was making her rather uncomfortable at that point "But it is strange to me…"

"Ah?"

"It is strange indeed" Elrond nodded in agreement, apparently seeing the same as Gandalf.

"What is strange?" She placed the spoon that she had been using to eat the oats down, switching glances between the wizard and the elf lord.

"It is not something at simply meets the eye, and if you haven't spent time among elves, is possible to not notice, but is strange for you to have elvish eyes and some features of our kin when you belong to the race of the man, lady Yue"

"Is not the first time an elf tells me so, Siladhiel kind of always mention it, but I do not look like you on the least"

"I suppose you would know if one of your parents were an elf"

"Yes, I would, it's really not possible, my dad was British, and mom was Irish, that's why my eyes are like these, and besides, elves do not exist where… I come from"

"And where do you come from? And what is… "Irish"?"

The panic started to grow inside her chest once more. The same feeling of panic came to her that morning, when she was woken by Siladhiel and Yue realized that it was not a dream, that she was not in her bed, she would have even been grateful if she had woke up in the hospital, but because she was not stupid she tried her best to control it, to hold it just a little bit longer, enough to let Siladhiel grace and calm voice tone calm her.

"Is a nationality, and…I'm not even sure who I ended up here, I don't know who I can explain where I come from…"

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, I was there, in my house attic, and then... I was dizzy, I thought that I had a failure, but it was way different that the other times. The floor was hard, and I knew that it was not the floor of my house. When I opened my eyes, there where this... strange white shapes, the ones you call Black Riders, they kind of looked like man, but not quite... the sound of the wind was strong. They were screaming, that awful scream, and then... there was a person besides me in the floor, he was screaming as well, I think he was a man... then suddenly everything went blurry, and I hear people talking…" She doubted whenever to continue or not, even if she didn't really had something to add to what she had already said, and looked up from her hands to see how both men were looking at her with such serious expressions she was suddenly afraid she had said something wrong.

"What do you think, Gandalf?" Lord Elrond was the first one in breaking the silence, leaning his back on his chair and clapping his hands together, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"Peregrin Took may be a fool, but he is an honest fool" Gandalf did look away, making her incredibly happy by doing so "When I asked, he told me that after Frodo took the ring off, she was in the floor with him. The wind, the white shapes... she appeared while Frodo was invisible, when the ring gave him the power to see the black riders like they once were... the ring took hold of her while trying to reach his masters servants"

"So she is telling the truth"

"In normal circumstances I would feel offended, but right now I don't think I remember what is normal anymore" Yue felt like sinking on the chair and never getting up again. Keeping her feelings beyond the line- or more like keeping her heart safe, was becoming more and more difficult by every second she passed there "What ring?"

"The one ring" Both, the wizard and lord Elrond became even more serious that they already were "The one ring was forge by the Dark Lord Sauron himself during the second age, in order to gain dominion over all the free-folk of Middle-Earth, to gain control of the other rings"

"Middle-Earth?"

"That is what… our world is called" He provided and Yue nodded really slowly, trying to process the information without screaming "Three rings were given to the elven-kings, seven to the Dwarf-lords, and nine to the race of man. Sauron poured his power and malice in the One Ring. War came to us, but the force of darkness could be defeated, and years after that the One Ring was thought to be lost. But now that it has been found, and that Sauron knows it, is just a matter of time until he claims it once more."

She stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out whenever scream and run around in circles, or simply let her heart go wild and end her right there and right at that moment. The idea of a war was more or less understandable, she wasn't expecting any word to be perfect- she couldn't even expect her country to be perfect, even inside the concept of what she caught as "magic rings"- but the idea of one of those magic rings bringing her to a world that she didn't even imagines was a thing that she certainly could not understand.

"…And the person who found this powerful ring… was that man called Frodo?" She said, trying to put the information that she got in order, hoping that by doing that it would fool herself enough to no go crazy.

"Not really. First, Frodo is a Hobbit- little, peaceful folks that live far away from big people" Gandalf added for her benefit and she nodded in comprehension "His uncle, Bilbo, an old friend of mine did. Many, many years ago. But that is a story for another day to tell. Now what you need to know is that, apparently, the ring was the one that brought you here"

That time she didn't have a comment to make.

Or a nod to give them.

In fact, she stayed so still they though she was frozen in time, but the deep breaths that she was taking were signal enough that she was kind of okay.

"Lady Yue, I couldn't help but notice that you said "was", when you were talking about your parents" Gandalf, with a softer voice than before, told her, and she glanced at him while raising her head, looking like she didn't remembered his presence "You talked about a failure as well, what did you mean?"

"It is… a long story"

"We do not worry about time here"

"That tends to happen when you are immortal" The old man chuckled, looking at Elrond, who smiled as well.

"Immortal?" For her part, her eyes were wide with surprise and she was looking at him, expecting his answer.

"Aye. We elves are immortal"

Yue stayed silent for a moment, before smiling.

"Cool"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** English is not my first language, so please be patient and understand why is possible to find some grammatical disorder.

**Note 2: **I do not own Lord of the Rings.

_This letter: Thoughts, elvish. _

Chapter 3: Grief.

* * *

"I...think I'm lost"

Walking was, in one word, frustrating. Failing at something that you have done almost all your life was a thing to be frustrated, more when you had to keep a person behind you because there was almost a 100% percent of possibility of you falling and landing in your face.

So when the girl had the opportunity of actually stepping out of her room alone, she didn't thought about it twice. So while the she-elf that was more like a babysitter than anything else, went to look for the pants Yue wanted, the teenager left the room to explore a little. She was quite happy and proud of herself at first, because she didn't fall or anything, but she didn't notice that while she was looking at her feet she had walked into a hallway that she didn't know.

And well, that's how she ended outside the main building.

"If I don't get to my room before Siladhiel, she is going to kill me!"

"In that case, may I help you, my dear?"

Startled, because first, she didn't know she was talking aloud, and second because she hadn't notice someone, the girl jumped a little, stumbling back a little in the process, Yue looked at both sides, trying to find the person that spoke to her.

Down the stairs that were at her left, and sitting with a grey, almost blue fabric around his arms and a book in his hands, was an old man that was strangely short. Noticing his ears, she thought for a moment that he was an elf, but noticing as well that they were really different she got to the conclusion that he didn't know what he was.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins, little one, at your and your family service. I hope to have the honor of knowing the name of such an interesting lady"

"Yue... Yue Shean... At yours...?" Even though she tried her best to sound as if was normal for her to answer with those words, her doubtful tone betrayed her miserably. Besides, the way she was playing nervously with the fabric of her blue skirt surely gave her away.

"That is indeed a unique name" He smiled, nodding a little, looking suddenly interested, like she was telling him a story "May I inquire what it means?"

"Moon"

"It is beautiful name. And it only proves that there are still many things that I don't know" His words and his merry face made the teenager smile and take a couple of steps to the… was he a man? She didn't know, but she didn't stop until she was standing in front of him. He looked up at her "Pray tell my dear, where are you from? You have unique features that I can't quite place in a kin"

"I… don't have a kin"

"Oh dear, I think you have quite a problem there. But not as big as the one that keeps you down, isn't it?" Yue looked at him, between surprised and confused "I might be and old hobbit, but I'm not blind, at least not yet" He laughed at that, and her eyes shinned when the word 'hobbit' came out of his mouth "I can see that something hunts you. Do you wish to sit down and tell this old hobbit about your problems?"

'_Do not tell anyone about your relation with the ring, not even Siladhiel' _Lord Elrond words rang in her mind, making her stay quiet for a moment longer than necessary. But he was still looking at her, waiting patiently for her answer.

Silently, and without really thinking much about it, she sat his right, staring at her fingers quietly.

"Now, what is the matter?"

"I do not want to distract you" She looked at the book that was in his hands.

"Nothing like that. I was just adding a couple of details I had in mind since this morning. Do not worry, the idea's will continue there yet, because after all they were things I did"

"It's your story?" She asked, interested.

"Not only mine" He shook his head, looking at the book in his hands with eyes full of deep nostalgia "Is also the story of the people who were there to live it with me" He kept silent for a moment, but then he smiled again "I do not want bore you with arguments of an old hobbit, so tell me, what is troubling you in a day like this? I have to say that this day has been especially stunning, don't you think so? The sun feels warmer and the colors seems to have come to live, even though it has not rained. Magical, really magical"

"It's true ..." Letting her eyes wander around, her voice was but a whisper, and if not because he was close, Bilbo was sure he had not heard.

"You sound like you hadn't notice that at all, my dear" Commented the oldest, watching her curiously.

"Not really, I was thinking about other things" The girl admitted "I… just wanted to move, I didn't want to stay at the room, it makes me feel…."

"Nervous?" "Is something here that makes you nervous to the point of walking even when you do not know the way?"

The question took her with the guard down.

The answer was simple, but because of what it was it made her feel terrible ridiculous. She had no right of saying what she said, or even think about it, because she had no apparent reason to do so, but still, her answer was just one word.

"… Elves"

"Have they done something to upset you?" He asked, and he seemed quite surprised.

"No! No… they have been nothing but kind to me" Yue shook her head "They… I see worry in their faces when they look at me, but I can't help but think that such thing is not possible. How can you worry for someone who you barely know?"

"Never doubt an elf when it comes to their emotions. They may be the wisest, but they are true to their feelings. After all, if one thing t can kill immortal creatures like them, is grief"

" Bilbo ! "

At the mention of his name, the old Hobbit looked up and smiled almost immediately , leaving the book aside on the bench where they were sitting and got up on his feet seconds later. The girl saw him open his arms, so that a person of the same size as him could fly into them, hugging him with great affection.

"Frodo, my lad" The white haired man patted the youngest in the back affectively, a wide smile adorning his face.

She suddenly felt short of breath, almost as if an invisible hand around her throat, trying to strangle her. But there was nothing but air and the two hobbits steps from her. She kept her spine rigid for what seemed too long, and tried not to move her muscles in the least.

But still the sound of the beating of her own heart echoed in her ears, the sound too heavy for her liking. No matter how much she tried to calm down, her heart still sounded like it under some kind of pressure.

When she closed her eyes, the picture of a big reddish eye appeared in her mind, starting her to the point of almost crying, having to open her eyes without a second of hesitation. That was when Frodo looked up, directly at her, and the eye disappear from her mind.

The calmness that had his eyes, and happiness that had been there to see Bilbo, mixed with surprise that she was looking at him, somehow could both calm her and surprise her, to the point where she completely forgot for a moment her problems. Then she found the sadness and the hurt, deep in his blue eyes, and that corned her.

She smiled tentatively at him, finding that she couldn't help herself.

And he replied in the same slow, almost shy, way.

"Yue, dear, I present to you my nephew but also my heir, Frodo" Said Bilbo when her separate himself from the embrace, smiling at the girl, who moved slightly her head to look directly a Frodo once more. She could sense that he was somehow nervous, and that made her smile even more.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Frodo" Looking down at the hand that was extended for him to take, the young hobbit doubted for a moment. He thought for a moment that the ring that was inside his pocket became heavy, but after a second the feeling went away. He then smiled, taking the surprisingly small hand in his, almost as small as his was.

"Nice to meet you lady Yue, please just call me Frodo"

"Then I ask you to just call me Yue" The both smiled.

When she pulled her hand back, the vibrant face looked like someone not much older than she came to her vision, distracting from Frodo. The dark curls shook slightly as the middle step back, with the same smile on his face and his hands behind his back, like he was moving away to study better.

"Oh! She looks really different when she is awake, she is pretty!" The girl blinked several times, trying to understand the situation. Because she noticed the person's short stature, she knew he was a Hobbit, but his face beamed with energy and his face almost looked childish with the wide smile on his lips. She could see Frodo shake his head and could hear Bilbo laugh

"Shut up Pippin, that's not a proper thing to say to a lady!" Another Hobbit appeared from the path from witch Frodo had come, this one slightly taller than the one she had in front of her.

"But it is true!" Pippin turned to look at the one who's name she didn't knew and almost immediately turned to see her again, with the same smile on his face and nodding a couple of times "You are really pretty, my lady"

"…Thanks…?"

"You see? You have made her uncomfortable!" The other hobbit said again, grabbing Pippin by the collar and holding him back. He then looked at Yue, who was trying really hard not to laugh "Meriadoc Brandybuck at your service, but please call me Merry, and please forgive him, if we had know that we were going to meet you here, I would have warned him before. This young hobbit here is Peregrin Took. But, what are you doing her, my lady?

"This lovely young lady was eager to see the flowers that bloom around Rivendell. It doesn't matter how many times I see it, is always magic" The smooth lie that came from Bilbo made her look at the small man, who winked at her when their eyes met, making Yue smile.

"If that is the case, we are going to go and talk with lady Yue, so we can show her what we had discovered since we got here while you two speak!" Before she could even say a word, small hands grabbed her and somehow managed to make her stand up. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Frodo shaking his head again, and she could see and hear Bilbo laughing merrily.

Pulling her hand along with him, Pippintook herby thepath the Hobbits had used to get to them, withMerryfollowing themvery waswhen she noticedthat there was anotherHobbitnear them, watching them sidewaysfrom time to timeas they approached, butYue couldn't really focus on him because of being staring at her feet, trying not to trip over herown legs while been pulled.

"Oh come onSam, change that face,Frodois not going todie becausehe gets away from you for a say helloto LadyYue" Merryspokewhen they came tohis side, andwhen the girllooked up,noticed theabovewas looking ateverything buther.

"Only Yue please, there are already too many people calling me by a title that seems unnecessary.

"This is Samwise Gamgee" "He is a little nervous because of how you appeared the other night, out of nowhere, even after Gandalf explained to us why, though he said that he couldn't ask you questions, he even threaten us…." She seemed to remember something unnecessarily painful, but after a moment he shook his head "Maybe he is shy, but he discovered all the gardens we want to show you!"

"...Do you like gardens, Lady Yue?" The hobbit, still nervous, asked her while looking up a little. Almost immediately he looked at the ground again.

"I love them!" At her excited words, Sam looked up again, this time a little curious "My mother was the one that took care of ours. She tried countless times to teach me how, but such delicates things as flowers are not my strong point. I'm way too harsh to treat with them; I believe that only special people can work with them properly"

"Harsh? But you look even more delicate than roses! Though, you look so much better now than the few times we saw you!"

"You saw me?"

"Yes, a couple of times, walking with that she-elf, but Strider told us that you were still very weak, that if we saw you it was better if we didn't get near you for a while. I don't understand why, our company would have made you better in less time!"

"He still doubts of the abilities of the hobbits Pippin, so we must prove him what we are capable of!"

"I'm afraid I have to prevent you of doing so" Both Pippin and Yue jumped at the sudden voice that presented itself. All present turned to the look at one side, searching for the person who had spoken, and found him a few meters close to them, walking in their direction. The girl blinked several times in surprise when she saw him: she was not an expert- hell, she was ridiculously far from being one, but Yue had to say that he did not look like anyone she had seen in that place so far, the brown-haired man who approaching them seemed ... Normal.

"Strider!"

"Didn't I tell you that the lady needed to rest?" Although it was supposed to be a scold, the friendly smile he had was saying the opposite. He looked down at Pippin when he got to his side.

"She told us that she was better!" At that, the man chuckled a little before looking up at her.

"Siladhiel was really worried because she couldn't find you, so she asked me to help her, and threaten me to if I didn't. So please lady Yue, be merciful and save me from the wrath of a woman" Noticing that the girl was staring at him with curious eyes, the Ranger smiled, noticing his mistake. So placing a hand over his chest, he bowed his head a little "I'm sorry lady Yue, it seems that my manners are a little worn out" "I think that _Ada_ have told you about me, but maybe using the name _Estel_"

"Oh" She nodded, showing that she knew who he was "…OH" She breathed slowly, proceecing what he said before "I… I guess she noticed"

"Aye, she did" He nodded, his smile wide. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey! That's not fair! Is our time with her, you didn't let us talk to her before, and now we want to ask her lots of things!" She smiled amused by the childish way of talking of the Hobbit, even though he didn't look so young. She could see the man in front of her- Aragorn, even though they had called him by another name, that was the one that lord Elrond had told him to call his adopted son by.

"You will have to wait a little longer, master Hobbit, but the person looking for her is a really dangerous one when she is angry"

"We can still meet after" She assured the smallest one "I don't think that after this, they are going let me out of the room, but I'm sure that if we ask Siladhiel nicely after she calms down, we can do something ... _or at least that __I hope so_"

"We can do that" Merry nodded, even though he did not seem so convinced "We can find her again, right Pippin?"

"Sure we can!" With his enthusiasm, the girl laughed before turning to Aragorn.

"Shall we?" The man offered his arm, making it seem natural that for a while Yue was left frozen in her place. She nodded, taking his arm in an insecure way, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt at that moment as Aragon led her by one of the roads that she had not seen before. After a few seconds, the two turned at hearing the voice that rose behind them, looking at the Hobbits.

"We are going to look for you so we can eat lunch together!" The three of them waved her goodbye, but used more energy than the other, being the one how had shouted.

"They may be called peaceful, but once they are confident enough around you, you may think they are too energetic" He commented, with a grin in his face.

"I think you are right"

"I hope that the farthest you are from the ring, the better you will fell" Her surprise must have been obvious, because the man even looked away for a moment.

"Lord Elrond told you?"

"Aye, I hope you don't mind" He nodded slowly.

"…No, its okay" After a moment she nodded "You were the one that brought me here, along with the hobbits, I'm grateful"

"It was my pleasure" Bowing his head a little, he seemed deep in thought for a moment before tensing a little, looking down at her "He told me about your parents as well… I'm sorry"

"Thanks"

The particular sound of a galloping horse got her attention, making Yue look in the direction of the gate that were not far away from them in moment to see when three riders entered. By the agility and speed that each of them used to dismount their horses, there was not doubt in the girl's mind the curious visitor's race.

"Who are they?" She stopped for a minute, watching the new elves with increasing curiosity.

"They are coming for the council; they are the representatives of Mirkwood" The man by her side said, stopping as well and smiling a little.

"Council?"

"Aye" Aragorn nodded, but for a moment stood silent, with a really serious expression. After a couple of seconds he shook his head "Is going to be held so the races of all middle earth can decide what to do with the ring, is a matter that none should ignore. I can help but be sad because such dangerous circumstances brought to dear friends to here" He nodded to the three riders.

"You know them?" He nodded again. She looked at them a second before looking up to meet Aragorn's eyes "Why don't you go to them? I assure you that I can find the way to my room, I do know this way"

"I would very much like to introduce them to you, but the fear that I have to the fury of Siladhiel exceeds my desire to make you acquaintances" The two of them kept quiet for a moment, before starting to walk again, but this time faster due to the new motivation.

At the corner, Yue gave a last quick glance over her shoulder at the group elves that were still besides the gate, this time talking to one of the elves that she could remember walking the halls of the main building. But when looking back to the front, her eyes met for a split second with a pair of eyes that were such a intense color of blue, that for a moment she thought to be watching the cloudless summer sky, and the look he was returning was so intense that it made her take her eyes off with such speed that she had no time to see well the person's face.

"Is something the matter?"

"No" Her reply was maybe a little too fast, and Aragorn noticed because he gave her a look of interrogation, but she quickly evaded it facing the front, almost wishing to see Siladhiel dress, or the she-elf's annoyed face for that matter.

She truly regretted her wish, down to the last letter when the female appeared faster than immediately.

And her face, was indeed, not a pretty sight.

"Young lady, how on earth would you go off walking by yourself if when you woke up you wouldn't hold yourself up completely? Do you know how worried I was when I returned and you were nowhere to be found? If it wasn't because Lord Estel happened to be walking at that moment, I would had had to run all over the place to find you! " As her green eyes burned her, Siladhiel put his hands in her hips, giving the impression of being taller and she actually was.

Yue was one hundred percent sure that, at that moment, she looked like a sad puppy, and that her head down could resemble the small ears of the animal. Besides her, Aragorn tried to laugh discretely, but it was not low enough so she could not hear.

"Not funny" She looked at him, mumbling. He looked surprised for a moment but he smiled again.

"I would not be surprised if it is not for you"

She groaned under her Breath. Yue casted a glance at Siladhiel, how was still mumbling to her self, and she could see that the points of her ears were actually turning red. She passed air to her lungs, trying to concentrate all the courage that she could manage.

"Could you get the pants?" When the words left her lips, she closed her mouth tightly and started to pray when green eyes were settling on her again.

"That if I could-of course I got them! They are in the drawers of the tables next to the bed- don't change the subject!"

"You're incredible Siladhiel, I don't know what I would do without you!" Yue smiled widely, clapping her hands behind her back.

"Do not change the sub-oh, why do I bother?" The She-elf sighed, but then turned to one side when she heard Aragorn laughter's that were almost completely hidden by the hand he had on top of his mouth "Lord Estel, do not laugh!" After a moment she sighed again, while the younger went quietly into the room, trying not to do anything that could triger the fury of Siladhiel once again "The shirts will be sent shortly, we estimate that your measures are almost equal to the shirts that were provided for hobbits " She commented, looking how Yue opened one of the drawers, taking out a pair pants. She opened her mouth to answer her, but her eyes stayed on something inside the drawer and her mouth stayed open for a second "Lady Yue? Is something wrong?  
"These are ..." Siladhiel walked to her and looked inside the drawer from over her shoulder, while Aragorn kind of stayed out of the room but at the same time half of his body was inside, looking rather curious.

"With all the time you spent unconscious, we did not had a chance to present the things that had been with you when you got here" The blond elf said "We put them inside there to keep them safe, but I almost had forgotten his existence, forgive me."

"Oh, bless your heart!" The girl almost cried when the sight of her cell phone, her IPod with the earphones and the bottle of medicine came into view. Taking each object and placing them in the bed she gave the elf a wide smile "I can't believe I didn't remember about them before!"

"I can't say that I blame you" Chuckled Siladhiel.

"What is that, lady Yue?" Asked Aragorn, looking curiously at the cell phone, taking small, polite steps inside the room.

"This is a phone. Is something that we use to communicate with other people, we can talk through it" Holding the object in her hand while explaining, the girl took off for a moment the case, smiling widely when what, to the other two persons in the room seemed like a piece of paper, came into view "Oh god, is unharmed, this has to be some kind of miracle"

"What is that" The two adults locked their eyes in the piece of paper, trying to see what the youngest one was seeing.

"This is a picture. You have those here, right?"

"Aye, paintings" The man nodded.

"No, these are quite more real. Look, is a photo of both my parents with me when I was seven" Turning the paper around, Yue held it up so they both could see the faces in the picture. She smiled despite the sadness that grew inside her, trying to remember the happy moment, and even if it was just a blur she gave her best to see her dad's smiling face; the face he wanted her to always remember him with.

She was so focused on her memories, that she didn't noticed the look the in Aragorn's face, or the confusion in Siladhiel's. Not at least until one big hand gabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the room. She could not say anything, and the only thing she got from the man's lips was:

"Follow me"

She could barely follow his steps. On more than one occasion she stumbled to the front, but Aragorn was always there to lift her, however, he did not stop and keep walking at the same speed. They continued like that until they came to what she remembered was the study of Lord Elrond. The man entered without a word, and when she reached the door Aragorn was also talking to both the elf and with Gandalf, who obviously was also present at the moment.

When she walked in, holding onto the nearest chair to keep from falling to the ground, the man turned to face her for a moment before turning to look at her adoptive father again. Elrond was silent for a few moments before looking at her as well, approaching with slow steps.

"In my defense, I have to say that I don't know what is happening" She said quickly.

"You're not in trouble, young one" He assured her, but somehow that didn't make her fell better "But Estel says that there is something in your power I need to see "

" I do not understand why you should see a picture of my family "

"Just ... show it to us for a moment"

Even without understanding , and a little redundant because of the concerned and serious faces that the men in front of her had, she lifted the hand that was holding the old photo , leaving it in the palm of the hand that the elf was offering her, while Gandalf approached from behind to have a look of the thing that his old friend had on his hands.

Just by seeing, their expressions were exact copies of the expression that Aragorn had had all the way, and that he still held. Somehow Yue knew that it was not precisely because of the photo being a photo, or a "perfect painting" like they would have called it, that if they hadn't been like statues.

Something really, _really_, deep inside her brain, told her that she wouldn't like in the least what was about to happen, and a even deeper voice said something that strangely enough sounded a lot like a " _I knew it_ " .

" She ... is ... "

"My mother" Yue said, slowly, almost like she didn't really wanted to say it "When I was seven , although there is nothing apart from how it was in the time than it was last year. Guess it was one of those people that remain surprisingly well " She shrugged , resting it importance, but still tense " But I do not understand because it is so worrying for you ... "

"Lady Dail…"

The voice grew louder, stronger, so much that she wanted to scream so it would shut up. How do you say to your own mind to keep quite? She did not know, but she wanted it to happen now.

But at the end the only thing that got out of her mouth was:

"My mother's name was Delilah"

"Aye, it is indeed, but in our tongue her name is Dail" Lord Elrond, barely looking at her before looking at the photo again, almost as if he didn't believe what his eyes were seeing "She was a powerful she-elf warrior"

"What are you talking about? You all know that I'm not from this world, how can my mother been a warrior? An elf?"

"We have been looking for lady Dail since the war of the ring in the second age" The lord elf took a deep breath, leaving the photo on top of the table that was in front of him "She was fighting in the war. When Sauron was defeated, we couldn't find her body, and many thought she was dead. Because there wasn't a body, no one could tell what really had happened"

"This is crazy. You are crazy, all of you!" Taking the photo in her hands, the girl shook her head "My mother was a woman that could barely kill the insects of our garden!"

"And she was delicate as a flower, strong as a tree" Added Gandalf.

"Don't speak like you know her"

"We _do_ know her" Insisted the wizard, with a deep frown on his face, still looking at the table, like in the wood the face of the woman had been painted.

"It's not possible! Besides, she didn't have pointy ears; I certainly would have noticed that!"

"The ring had powers that we still do not understand" Gandalf tried to search for her eyes, but she quickly looked away, almost as she had a sudden interest in the trees that were outside the window. He didn't gave up, though "If we are right, then the ring was the one that send your mother to your world during the war" He sighed "Now, it brought you here. Is not mere coincidence, lady Yue, and is something that even if we want to, we cannot ignore… not now that the Eye is set on Rivendell"

She was still looking at the window.

"Please, lady Yue, I know this is hard, but you need to think if there was anything your mother did that seemed suspicious; maybe something she used to do, or something she used to say" Aragorn, being in the room the one who thought like her, tried.

"She was from the other side of the world- of course she said and did things that were uncommon in America"

She had been human, she had acted like one- she cared like one. She had loved her father for years, even after he died and she went sick, she didn't had the concept of time that Yue thought lord Elrond had, and certainly didn't treat life like an immortal, and at that moment she wasn't sure of what Bilbo had said to her about the grief; if she had been an elf, then that day at the hospital she wouldn't have….

"….Oh my god" The girl nearly choked with her own breath, looking almost with despair the chair one more time when she felt that the ground was moving beneath her. She didn't pay attention to the watchful eyes of those present, and seemed not to feel the hand that Aragorn had put on her shoulder in support.

The possibility seemed so distant, so stupid.

But at the same times so logic, that it frightened her.

"Maybe… maybe you are right"

"So there is something"

"I…." If it wasn't because the surprise was great, she would have been crying her eyes out at that very moment. The face of her mother in the picture was young, flawless, merry and perfect, but the image of her eyes the day of the accident was still in her mind, burning like hot steal. Then she looked up to find the wizard, the elf and the man staring at her, expectantly "I think my mother died because of grief…"


End file.
